dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heaven's Agent
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Universe Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brainiac Sentry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Netherith (Talk) 15:49, February 9, 2011 Hoodies, T-shirts and Caps I was wondering if you can help me get all the special "Unique Style" item pages to look more consistant with each other. I was looking at how you formated the pages for Superboy Hoodie (item) and Martian Manhunter Hoodie (item), and think that your style does fit better than mine (example Lobo Hoodie and (the now kinda broken) Captain Marvel T-Shirt pages). It is my thought that whatever page that The Vault links to should include at least one (if not two, one for each sex) of a character wearing the item. I did modify your MMHoodie page to reflect my idea of how it would look like in your formatting. As that I am not fully proficient in advanced Wiki Magic, I was wondering about your use of seperate "Item" and "Style" pages, and if that needed to be done with the 7 pages I created. I look forward to working with you on this. -- Donovan Ravenhull 12:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'd definitely be interested in helping with that. The reason I created separate style and item pages is that in most cases, an item and a style will be separate; Laminated Sythium Gauntlets, for example, are simply an item of the Fourth World style. I don't think anyone would feel they should be combined, especially since many, many items posses that style. Unique style items are somewhat different, as they are currently linked to a single style of the same name. I created separate articles for the sake of consistency, though I'm still considering if they are needed at all. :As for images, I completely agree; we should strive for at least two screens of each, a male character and a female character. I've rearranged Martian Manhunter Hoodie (item) a bit, to give the image a more proper place of its own, though we could also consider creating a variation of the new item template for style items; for most items, and image as part of the template won't necessarily be important, but for style items how the style looks doe hold a lot of weight. -- Heaven's Agent 14:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Briefings I'm interested in creating some briefing/investigation maps like you did for Area 51 - a single map that shows the locations of all items. Can you give some details on what tools you used to make your map, such that I or anyone else making maps could make them consistent with yours? Knowing where you are getting the "!" icon in particular would be helpful. Thanks - Pinchworm 16:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I used Photoshop to create the maps, taking much of the content from in-game screens. A similar design could be established with any good image editing software that supports the use of layers. The icons themselves I created; if you're interested in making maps of a similar style, I should be able to isolate the icon graphics and upload them to the project for general use. - Heaven's Agent 17:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that not everyone has access to Photoshop, but having a template file available would be nice, and promote consistency, if you have one you could share. Pinchworm 17:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::The template I'm using is fairly rough at the moment; I'd need to rename a few things, generally make it more user-friendly. I'll give it some thought. -- Heaven's Agent 17:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Valentine's Day Event I added the feat entry under the feats page following the existing format in the general feats. I removed some dead links...unless you're really gonna make a page for each individual feat. I linked the Candy pages to the new consumables page I made. Neherith had a placeholder for "restoratives" on the main page, but I figured we needed to include the candies and the Police Station teleporter items with the soders. Lemme know what you think. : Thanks for all your hard work thus far. It's certainly appreciated. : I do want to provide every Feat with its own article; Feats are significant enough to receive such treatment, and it would be nice to provide users a single, cohesive article describing a Feat, and how it is earned, should a search be run for it. I'm still working on design and layout for such articles, but In the Mist is my first attempt at providing such functionality. -- Heaven's Agent 15:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Addition Hi, I wish to known who can I edit the "Character Chart" in a page about characters. I inteded to edit the Mad Hatter powers, but it resulted in two charts to appear in the page after I edited it. : You should make edits to the existing template's code. Instead, you replicated the code, in essence creating a second infobox. -- Heaven's Agent 19:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi, I did altered the template code, but it created a new template rather than alter the older one. How can I errase the older template ::: You shouldn't erase the older template. You should work within it; adding a new template is unnecessary. -- Heaven's Agent 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: It looks as though you figured out how to add the relevant information. As an aside, please try to make sure and sign any future comments you make on talk pages. Simply add four tilde (~~~~) to the end of your text, and it will generate a time stamp and your user name. -- Heaven's Agent 21:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lois Lane Hi! I think you clicked the rollback link by accident on my edit to the Lois Lane article. By doing so, you removed the good information I added to the page. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 05:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Gah, sorry about that, I did. -- Heaven's Agent 13:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries :) If you can get a better screengrab of that shot of Lois, that would be great. I've been taking pictures of my TV screen from the PS3 version, and obviously the quality isn't as good. Thanks! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 15:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have fun helping, so its no problem if you want to give me hints on right and wrong =] To-Do List Created a To-Do List so that we can keep track of what needs to be done. Feel free to throw in your stuff. Netherith 13:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Will do, as soon as I'm able; some unforeseen complications in my summer plans mean I'm going to be living out of my truck for a bit, starting tomorrow afternoon. I won't have reliable internet for the duration, though I hope to have new arrangements in place some time next week. Until then, take care. -- Heaven's Agent 05:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC)